A bunch of fireworks
is an item which can be used to disperse mobs and players from a room to random points within the zone in a manner similar to that of the Hurricane weave. One crucial difference is that fireworks do not dismount mounted players while Hurricane will separate players and disperse their mounts across the zone. The fireworks are set by "use fireworks", which will automatically light and place the item on the ground. Once done, they will explode after a set amount of timeVerify time or can be triggered on percent chance if someone enters the room. Those affected will be Blinded as well. When used indoors, fireworks will still blind but will not cause the Hurricane effect.Verify When fireworks detonate, they produce a zone wide emote. The group who set the works may wait for the sound of this detonation to attempt to attack or they may rely on a group member waiting in the room to report that the other group was successfully "worked". Alternatively, a scout may recognize that works have been set and warn their group or self-detonate the works to allow their group to pass safely. Alternatively, a group who recognizes that lit works are in their path may simply wait for the fireworks to spontaneously detonate when they hear the emote. Some doors can also be broken with fireworks.Verify Description Loads Ground Shops The affable broker found in Fal Dara, Lugard, or East Tanchico will give 1 set of fireworks in exchange for a gold ring. Mobs History Fireworks remain one of the more contentious items in the game. They were initially available through smobbing specific smobs and unfortunately their predominant source was mostly restricted to darkside. Their initial implementation was intended to create opportunities for smaller groups to stand up to larger groups by dispersing the large group across the zone. Whatever the original intention of fireworks, they were very potent at allowing large groups to disperse other large groups and slaughter their members individually. A particular zone where they shined was the main Blight zone. It is one of the most "chokey" zones in the game and the Blight heat zone effect will result in humans and their horses frequently being haggard on the wrong side of a far away choke with a great deal of darkside mob support in between. For a period, they could be used outside of certain cities in which some of the city zone's rooms were outside the city gates. Players could then be "worked" into a locked city where they would likely be killed by the city guards. To the author's knowledge this is no longer possible - outdoor city rooms have coding preventing this from happening. In their most recent manifestation they can only be acquired through exchanging a gold ring. Currently they are frequently used by berserk players (who cannot flee) or their group mates to attempt to disperse a group fight in which they will lose. When a group recognizes they will lose a fight, but a member is berserk, someone will lay down fireworks and other group members will walk in and out of the room over and over again until the fireworks detonate. This is more reliable than waiting for the works to detonate based on their timer. Trivia See also